I love the way you lie
by mitsuishi
Summary: Ichigo is the only one that can save the world, but in order to do that he has to sacrifice himself. Will Rukia be able to say goodbye to the one she loves? Will he be able to save her pain and stay cold? Placed right after Ichigo saves Rukia in SS


**~ Old fanfic inspired by "I love the way you lie" by Eminem & Rihanna. I just forgot to re-upload it.  
><strong>

**A little warning: there is a small lime inside and might be a little OOC ;)**

**I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

'Captains of all squads. This is an emergency conference. Thank you all for coming.' Captain Yamamoto welcomed 10 top Soul Reapers in the Sereitei. 'Due to betrayal of the three captains and consequences of the event, which took place after Kuchiki Rukia's assumed execution, Captain Kurotsuchi has completed his accelerated research about Hougyoku and managed to discover some facts about Hueco Mundo. Captain Kurotsuchi?'

'Yes.' Mayuri took step forward and started to refer. 'I will not present all the facts, I've learned during this research, because that would take too much time. The thing I'm going to present is the only one possibility of regaining the peace in the Soul Society and the Real World. I ask you to listen me very carefully until the very end before you express your opinion. This is going to be hard choice.' He made a slight pause to make a short eye-contact with each of the captains.

'As you all know, Aizen, Gin and Tousen are currently residenting in Hueco Mundo. We are all well aware, that after they show up, to complete their plan, there is going to be a war, probably causing a lot of casualties among our top personages, lower ranks and innocent people in the Real World.' Mayuri completed short introduction which was necessary before next shocking information.

'I've recently discovered, that barriers protecting Hueco Mundo are weakened, because of intense preparations for war. More powerful hollows are being trained inside, and only small fries are outside their territory.' Mayuri hemmed and enjoyed the silence filled with concentration of all the captains.

'What is more, their natural barrier, made of spiritual particles has become a lot worse. I could even say it's the worst barrier Hueco Mundo ever had. I believe everyone could enter without being noticed.'

'I've started to make a lot of measurements, and I concluded there is a possibility to destroy all Hueco Mundo with everything that's inside of it.' Like he predicted, eyes of his comrades became wide. It was sure they didn't believe what they have heard, but as they were asked, didn't dare to direct any questions towards him.

'Let me explain how that would work. To make this happen, we need incredibly high spiritual pressure. According to my survey, your forces joined with the forces of the highest ranks in each squads would be enough to break into and cause the damage we want. What is more, it must be directed in one blow to the heart of Hueco Mundo, I have already located. We cannot do this severally. We need one man, who will absorb our powers and blow them into indicated place. After hitting that point, the strength of each Hollow will lower dramatically and the boundaries of Hueco Mundo will start to fade away. If we continue to feed that chosen man with our strength, he'll destroy it completely, with everything that lives inside. At the place of Hueco Mundo should be created new dimension, probably filled with remnants of spirit particles.' Mayuri observed his audience; they wanted to ask many things, yet still remained silent. He smiled inwardly and continued with monotonous voice.

'I allowed myself to search for a match who could be that chosen man. I'm afraid there is only one possibility and none of you would accept my choice easily. I must stress, that this is the only one possibility and the choice you will now make is to do it or not, not if to choose somebody else. That person is…' each of the captains held their breath, expecting to be the chosen one. '… the ryoka boy, Ichigo Kurosaki.'

'Captain Kurotsuchi, are you sure? This is the strangest choice you could make.' Captain Yamamoto wanted confirmation.

'Yes. There's no other possibility. I've analyzed our powers, and none of the captains has attack based on spiritual pressure. The ryoka boy has. What is more, it's really powerful in his Bankai. Captain Kuchiki, you can confirm that, right?' Mayuri took the opportunity to remind him of the lost battle, with no one else, than poor ryoka.

'Yes.' Was Byakuya Kuchiki's response. 'However, I feel in duty to inform each one of you, that Ichigo Kurosaki has the Hollow's power. Won't that affect him?' Mayuri was a little disappointed that his comment didn't made desirable effect- Kuchki wasn't ashamed at all, just cold and proud as always.

'That's another disadvantage of that plan. After finishing that process, Ichigo Kurosaki…' he stopped again. 'Should be dead.'

'That's unacceptable.' Captain Hitsugaya made a short statement. Other captains nodded in agreement. 'We can't ask a teenage, human boy, who probably saved the whole Soul Society, to give away his life.'

'Think about it again, all of you.' Captain Yamamoto silenced the rest. 'If he won't do that, there will be large amount of people and Soul Reapers who will loose their lives. If he does that, if he agrees to sacrifice himself, the only victim of the war will be Ichigo Kurosaki. Nobody else will be damaged. Considering the circumstances, he would probably take part in the battle too, putting his life on line, that way.' Captains stayed silent, deep in their thoughts.

'Thank you captain Kurotsuchi for your hard work and lecture.' Yamamoto hit his cane once to the floor. 'I manage the plan to come into life. Captain Kuchiki, you are assigned to let the boy know about the plan and make sure he agrees. Everyone are allowed to talk to their best people and let them know about the plan, but make it discreet. The date of the event will be fixed after Captain Kuchiki completes his task. The conference is over.' He hit his cane three times into the floor and captains headed to their squads, being content, they were not chosen to go to Karakura town and tell Ichigo Kurosaki, he is going to loose his life in order to protect the rest of the world.

%%%  
>Ichigo Kurosaki was doing his homework, when he felt a well known reiatsu. He didn't know what was going on, so he prepared himself and let Kon take care of his body. He left his room and stood on the roof of his house, just in case. He had no idea, what Byakuya Kuchiki might be doing in Karakura, but he was sure it had something to do with him. So he waited.<p>

Byakuya showed up in a few seconds, standing right in front of him.

'Byakuya.' He greeted him, observing cautiously every his move.

'I came with orders.' Without any further introductions, he referred the purpose of his visit with cold and perfectly composed voice. There was no emotion, no compassion, no expectations, just the facts. His speech was very similar to Mayuri's, but Byakuya didn't have any personal feelings. All in all, he was just a commissionaire.

The longer he spoke, the more pale and nervous Ichigo became.

He started to feel anxiety, with no reason at all. His brain was working frantically, trying to figure out, what was Byakuya aiming to. His gut told him it was nothing he wanted to hear.

'Why are you telling me all of this? I'm only a substitute shinigami.' He didn't want to listen about spirit particles and Hueco Mundo. 'How is it all related to me?'

'You should hear everything I have to say, and then ask questions.' Was Byakuya's emotionless response.

'The thing is, you are the only one who is capable of doing this task. You have achieved Bankai, your spirit force is incredibly high and will endure all the strength, the captains and highest ranks in Soul Society are going to provide you in. Above all, your attack is based on spiritual pressure, like nobody's else. That's the main reason why only you can do it.'

Ichigo felt relief. 'So all I have to do is to throw Black Getsuga at indicated place? With your help?' If that's what they want him to do, he's ok with that. If they didn't try it, all his friends would be in great danger after Aizen and his comrades decide to leave their cache and take control over the Soul Society and the Real World. If there was simpler solution and he could help, he had nothing against it.

'Yes. In theory. You must be aware, that enduring the uncontrolled pressure of all captains altogether is not the easiest task. You must withstand it and then turn the power that is directed against you, into the power that will serve your purposes. This will last some time, and you must not give in. After you concentrate all power, you must create only one, the most powerful blow and direct it into that place. Is that clear for you?'

'Yes. What if I can't stand the pressure?'

'It will kill you.' Oh. He expected that answer, but who does not risk, does not gain, right?

'I get it. I'm willing to help. Unless there are other aspects I should know?' Byakuya didn't answer at once.

'There is… one more thing. After you finish your task successfully, everything that is connected with Hueco Mundo will be destroyed. Since you are in possession of hollow powers… you will also… die.'

Ichigo sat slowly on the roof, observing Byakuya's white haori, which was waving lightly into the night breeze.

He brought his hands into the hair and breathed slowly, controlling every move he made in that process.

Having possibility of being killed is so much different than being sure of death.

'You are saying… is this for sure?' he was still young, he had all life ahead of him. Not only as a Shinigami, but most of all as a human. The images of his school mates came up in his head. All young, happy, full of life. They have never even once thought about death. He had.

He had many times. The time he spent in Soul Society, not that long ago, trying to save Rukia, he exposed himself, but was always sure he'll make it, no matter how huge his wounds were. He wanted to save Rukia so badly. Rukia… she was in Soul Society now. He will probably never see her again, never tell her… there were so many things he wanted her to know.

Yet he knew he had to do it. To protect everyone, Rukia too. That was what his name meant, the one who protects. 'When?' Byakuya's eyes showed he was a little surprised that he had made the decision this fast.

'The barriers are getting stronger every day. Each day of delay, will increase the chances of prosperity. But we are not rushing you, take as much time as you need.'

'Yeah, then give me 20 fucking years or so.' He said bitterly. 'You know what Byakuya? I don't wanna die. I really don't. That always helped me to survive. This time, it won't. So let's finish this at sight. I don't want anyone to know, I don't want to say goodbye to anyone. Just tell everyone I died fighting hollow or something, I don't care. Tell them it was sudden and unexpected death.' He looked at his feet and noticed the tiles on the roof. That reminded him who is inside and he became angry. His family, they will suffer. Once again, because of him.

'Can I ask one favor?' Ichigo with clenched fists continued the conversation, although it felt not right, planning his own death. 'Can… can Kon stay in my body? I don't want my family…'

'I'm sorry, but that's impossible. Gigai won't work long in a real body. It would be better if you just… let go. Kon will substitute you for some time, but your sisters will definitely see the difference, and the result will be the same anyway, so it's pointless.'

'Right.' He said shortly. 'Then please arrange some car accident. Nothing too bloody or involving other people. Can you do that at least?'

'Yes. Do you have other questions or requests?'

'I feel like criminal sentenced to death.' He laughed bitterly. 'I want to be alone this night. And we can do it tomorrow morning. If you are ready, of course?' Ichigo became angrier with every second. Why does it have to be him?

'We are always ready. Someone from Soul Society will pick you up in the morning. One more thing… do you want Rukia to know the truth or the made up version? Only the best soul reapers will be acknowledged, but we can make the exception for her.' Byakuya waited, while Ichigo had an inner battle. He didn't want to lie to her, but she will suffer a lot more if she finds out the truth.

'Don't tell her.' Ichigo turned around and Byakuya faced his back.

'Good. As her brother, I think you made the best decision for her. To prevent you from changing your mind, I must have your word, that even if you meet her, you won't say anything, that could make her more miserable after your death than it is necessary. Do you understand what I mean?' Ichigo wanted to throw his fist into his face and just end this foolish conversation.

'Yeah. See ya.' He made a few shunpos and left Byakuya far behind.

Ichigo decided he will not say goodbye to anyone, won't try to see his friends or family. He didn't want to regret his decision looking at those dear faces. It would be best if he just stays alone and waits until morning.

He wandered in the Karakura, avoiding people and cursing his fate. Every time he fought, he was aware this could be the last minute of his life. He always thought that he'll die by loosing a battle. He would never think his death will be a suicide.

%%%  
>Renji sneaked out from Matsumoto's grasp in the bar. He had already heard the news and felt it wasn't time for another serving of sake. He was about to break the orders, but he didn't care in that particular moment. The current situation wasn't the one to obey the orders over all. He entered silently the 13th squad's barracks and headed towards one particular lodging. He knocked a couple of times and heard Rukia's voice 'Just a minute!'. You will regret that minute later. He thought bitterly.<p>

There the door opened and Renji immediately caught her elbow, dragging her outside.

'Renji, you jackass, what are you doing? Let go of me!' She tried to free herself, but he was much stronger.

'Be quiet. Somebody can hear us. I'll explain everything outside, there's no time for talking.' She obeyed and stared at him in waiting.

'Let me tell you everything before you say something. You are going to the Real World. Tomorrow Ichigo is going to save the whole freaking world by sacrificing himself, so please don't ask questions and just go there, because you'll be regretting this later. There is no time. Tomorrow morning all captains, vice-captains and other powerful soul reapers will help him destroying Hueco Mundo, but in exchange Ichigo will be dead. Any questions? I'm breaking my orders now, letting you know, but I felt it wasn't right for you not to say good bye to him.'

Rukia's eyes were wide in shock, she lost her voice. 'Why…? Why Ichigo? What is going on? He can't die!' She was in a panic, didn't know what to do, and, most importantly, she didn't understand it at all. 'There is no time, Rukia for me to explain everything, I will, when… it will be over. Just don't say to him you don't want him to die, because he probably doesn't want that too. It's the fact, he'll be dead tomorrow and you can't change it. So just go there and make it easier for him. You both want it.' He smiled and pushed Rukia into the gate. She disappeared still with shocked expression on her face. Renji wondered, if he did the right thing, but he knew what he would expect from her, if the places were switched. Good luck Rukia, be happy, even if it's only for such a short period of time.

%%%  
>Rukia ran.<p>

She ran with all the strength she had. Just to be there the fastest she could.

She didn't get it at all, she had no idea what was going on, why was it happening, she knew nothing.

But one thing she was sure: she has never seen Renji that serious, that angry, that sad and that determined. She had no doubt he was telling the truth, and that's why she had no time to loose.

_Faster, run faster_! She urged herself, while giving her all.

%%%  
>'Hi mom.' Ichigo stood in front of the grave, staring blankly at the letters and numbers in front of him. It was not right that after death, that was all what was rest: just a piece of stone and a few marks on it. It didn't tell a piece of who was his mother. It was meaningless and emotionless, just the opposite of Masaki.<p>

He wondered if he will have his own grave. If he does, where will it be. He wanted it to be as close to hers as possible.

Just when he finished that thought he felt first droplets of rain falling onto his head.

Perfect.

Exactly like the day she died. Or rather he killed her. It's not that he didn't understand it was the hollow. The night on this graveyard that long ago opened his eyes and helped him to deal with it.

But the fact was the fact, that it was his reiatsu, that lured the hollow.

Who knows, maybe he'll be able to meet his mother after he was finished?

The rain got stronger and he could feel the kimono sticking to his back. He adjusted Zangetsu and sat on the cold concrete tiles. What could rain do to him? He wanted to be here, think about all the things he had done in his life.

He didn't regret anything except that one action, which caused his mother death. He was just a child, but he still had the blame on him.

Orange strands of hair started to veil his eyes, so he removed them with one fast move.

That was when he felt it.

Another well known reiatsu, but this time, he would do anything to avoid meeting the person it belonged to. He would have given anything, not to see her now.

He realized he couldn't hide his presence, he always sucked at it. Curses escaped his mouth and fist hit the ground, causing a burning sensation around the knuckles.

Not now, God, he didn't want to see her. She was the last person he wanted to meet right now. She was also the person he yearned for such a long time. How long was it since he came back from Soul Society, leaving her there?  
>His heart and his mind were two different things, first wanted to take a look at her, even from a long distance, just to see her characteristic, agile movements, second one hoped, she was there just to kill some small hollow and go back to Soul Society.<p>

But he felt she was coming closer. With no doubt, she came to see him.

He raised himself from the ground, having his head dropped down.

Be strong.

Cold water ran down his neck as he waited.

He saw her rushing through the rain. She was just like he remembered her, except she was soaked wet.

She stopped right in front of him, wide eyed, shock written all over her face. He saw her hands shaking on her sides, as if she was reflecting what to do.

'Ichigo.' She whispered with strong gaze, still standing there and shaking now all over her small body. He had no idea if that was because of the cold rain; he realized usually he would mock her or at least send a smirk, but it was impossible now. He dropped his head again.

'Rukia.' Weak sound escaped his throat, and he hated that hopeless tone. He coughed up and took all his strength.

'What brings you here?'

'I… I need to tell you, Ichigo.' Oh no. Don't do it, Rukia.

She lifted his head and looked in his eyes.'I lo-'

'I don't want to hear it.' He broke away from her gaze and turned away.

Be strong.

Lie.

'Just because I saved you doesn't mean I have any feelings for you. You just took it all wrong. I do not feel anything for you, I just saved you because Urahara forced me. You know that Hogyoku that was inside of your body was precious. I screwed up with that…' he felt a pair of arms embracing his waist.

'You don't have to lie to me, Ichigo. I know everything, you hear me? I know.' Was it possible she knew? He told Byakuya he didn't want her to know. Ichigo stood unable to move, fighting not to turn around and close her in a hug, that he had never chance o give her. You must play until the end., he told himself.

'That's ok, but I still don't feel anything for you. It's a misunderstanding, I thought you might take it that way, but I really-'

'Now you stop, Ichigo.' She cut in. 'Renji told me everything. I'm here for you, I love you.'

His heart stopped as he heard her speaking forbidden words. If only the circumstances were different, if they were not standing it the cold rain, on the graveyard, a few hours before his life will be swept from the universe… if only he hadn't promised Byakya.

Her arms went tighter around his body and he felt her head resting on his back.

'Just give us that little time we have left. Give me memories to warm me up when you are gone.' Her begging and breaking voice broke his heart. Why was everything so fucked up? Why couldn't he just turn around, grab her and kiss till the end of time? Why?  
>'I can't.' he admitted, according to the truth. He promised.<p>

'Then I won't let you go.' She pushed herself harder to his back .

Ichigo thought it was the worst situation he was ever put into. If he didn't give his word to Byakuya, he wouldn't care about the rest, about his young heart, which was beating rapidly at the moment, screaming it didn't want to be killed, he would do everything for her.

Then, the unexpected solution came to his mind. He promised he won't _tell_anything to her…

Without wasting anymore time, he turned around, shunpoed carelessly into the nearby wood and crushed her back into the tree. The same moment he put his lips on hers and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

His hands caught firmly both her cheeks, when he felt her small fingers pulling the hair on his neck.

He had never felt anything like that in his whole life.

Slowing down a little, his tongue traced her lower lip and as she opened her mouth, he entered without hesitation. Their tongues were dancing together, brushing against each other, expressing the passion they both held inside themselves.

Ichigo's hands wandered from her face, down her neck and shoulders. She was beautiful. He knew her so well, but that was all new, they had never touched each other like that.

They didn't break the kiss even for a moment, they knew there was so little time left.

Only when the need for air became too strong, Ichigo parted away and slid his mouth down her neck, enjoying the touch of the smooth yet wet skin.

He heard her panting, moans of pleasure and quiet words of love.

He decided to forget about everything but her for that time he had left. She was the one that gave sense to his life, who started it the way he loved it, so she deserved to be the one to see its finish, he'll give her whatever has been left of him.

Under the tree the rain was lighter, only a few droplets reached their already soaked and trembling forms. Altough they were both cold, they didn't feel it, warmed up from the inside by their feelings.

They enjoyed every single touch, which was so precious and unforgettable.

Rukia brought Ichigo's head to her level and kissing his lips again, moved her slim fingers along his face; from the forehead and eyebrows, through cheekbones and nose to the chin, as if she wanted to learn him by heart. Then she kissed every place she touched a second before.

That was when Ichigo understood, that this short moment was worth everything, that he made the right decision and his sacrifice will save her existence. To know, that she will be safe and sound after his death, gave him more strength.

Ichigo slid his hands along all her body, bringing her as close as it was possible. He slowly reached under the front folds of the kimono and he felt the perfect shape of her breasts, hidden under the bandage.

Rukia ran her hands to his back, discovering the hot skin and threw Zangetsu down. The sword fell down with a splash into the puddle, but Ichigo didn't care. She was the one that was important.

He continued discovering her body, trying to tell her by every action how much he cared. He threw away her sword too and removed upper part of her clothing, kissing every inch of her exposed body.

Her head was thrown back and leaned on the tree, her eyes were closed and mouth opened slightly. Ichigo put his hand on her neck and stroked her silky hair. She was so perfect and he couldn't believe this was happening for real.

She was as excited as he was, her hands were fighting with his kimono, so he helped her to remove it. Now both of them had their upper parts of black robes hanging around their waists, held by tight ribbons.

Ichigo clasped her again to his chest, kissing with fervor her lips. The sensation of their naked bodies touching each other so closely gave them shivers.

Their moves became more frantic and hurried, like they heard ticking of the clock inside their brains. When Ichigo put hands on her buttocks, she encircled his waist with her legs. Her fingers were dug into his hair again, while her tongue explored his mouth. She was so desperate in her actions, Ichigo felt her heart beating even faster than his own. The realization of having her that open for him almost drove him crazy; he had never even imagined that he meant to her as much as she did to him.

To prevent her from getting grazes from being pressed so hard to the tree, he switched their position and slumped slowly to the ground.

While he was sitting on the wet grass, holding her on his lap and touching her tenderly, he felt her pushing on him, forcing him to lie down.

Ichigo shuddered at the touch of the cold ground, but he didn't care. Rukia's hands were everywhere: in his hair, shoulders, arms and chest. Then she traced his body with her lips, still laying on top of him.

He didn't want her to pleasure him, he wanted the opposite, he wanted her to remember his touch till the end of her life.

He reversed their position and embracing her tiny waist, he made his way on her body.

'You are _not_the person I will miss the most.' He whispered while kissing her closed eyes.

'You are _not_the person that is the most important in my life.' He moved his lips down her neck, licking the little recess on its base and caressing her collarbone.

'You are _not_ the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.' He put his hand on her right bandaged breast and put hundreds of butterfly kisses from that place down her flat stomach. Then he raised himself and caught her face in both his hands, causing her to open her eyes and glance into his own with the same force as always. Sending her the most burning and desperate look, he whispered 'I do _not_love you.' After that confession, he leaned and put all his love into the kiss, making sure she understood.

When they parted he saw Rukia's eyes began to sparkle and soon a few tears ran down her cheeks.

'I love the way you lie, Ichigo.' She swallowed heavily, nipping her lips to his.

He wiped away the tears and kissed the traces they left. He couldn't tell her how much he hated her crying, so he just stayed silent, caressing her body every possible way he knew.

The cold night air made them shiver, but they were still not enough of each other. Soon their moves became slower and Ichigo noticed dark circles around Rukia's wide eyes. He assumed she was really tired after all day of training in Soul Society and her journey here to meet him at that difficult time. He was grateful she did it, yet he didn't want to look at her so worn out, fighting not to fall asleep. So he brought them up from the ground and sat leaning on the tree, holding Rukia against his chest like the most precious and fragile treasure.

He dressed them up into soaked and creased black clothing and noticed first rays of sun on the horizon. He felt his heart aching.

Ichigo didn't want to leave her here alone, but there was no choice. He looked at her and made sure she is asleep. Then he put last gentle kisses on her hair and face, not to wake her up.

The time is coming.

%%%

Rukia woke up crying. She had no idea, why was she doing it, but hot tears streamed from her eyes one after another. She didn't recognize surroundings at first, but then memories of the previous night flooded her dually with the rough wave of pain in the chest.

She jumped up on her feet, wanting to see Ichigo somewhere, but he was already gone.

The sun was on the half way to the highest point and it was probably already over up till now.

Then she noticed something she was gripping tightly in her hand- it was a piece of the red chain he had been wearing on his chest, when he was carrying Zangetsu on his back.

Crushing the thing with her fingers she burst into loud sob, knowing it was the only thing she had left of him.

THE END

**~Thank you for reading, I'd love to hear what you think of this fanfic. Criticism also very appreciated.**

**Take care,**

**M.**


End file.
